Lol Highschool
by TheShadowsKnow
Summary: A story that follows Zed and his friend "Shadow" through high school,where they meet people. Follow them through love, hate, and getting good grades.
1. Fateful day

First fanfic BTW CHAMPS ARE NOT FULLY INTO LORE ALL THIS FROM MY HEAD SO that's whai stuff is weird. Zed still a Badass Mofo doh. Will include most champs, most of them in a human form. Btw to me Zed has white hair.

Brief description of Zed: A bit taller than a usual high schooler, well built, sorta short white hair, Red glowing eyes, perfect nose, a long scar going down from his eyebrow down to the bottom of his lips, and a strong firm chin.

Zed walked into school, he was going to be late if he didn't hurry up. _If only I didn't wake up late_. Zed thought to himself. As he was walking towards his locker he didn't realize but Ashe walked up behind him "Hey Zed" she said trying to seduce him, "Ashe I will be late to class, and anyways you are in a relationship with Tryndamere and I don't have any interest in you."His gruff voice made him even hotter. "Aw come on Zed you know you want me." Zed started to shut his locker and walks away when TF walks up to him "Hey buddy wanna bet 5 dollars that I can make out with Ashe in the next 30 seconds." "TF, no I need to get to class." Zed said quite annoyed.

Zed walked into class right before the bell rang and sat down, his history teacher Fiora Laurent exclaimed "Alright class, today we will be starting a project, that has groups and I will be assigning them." Zed and almost every boy in the school thought she was SUPER HOT. Zed started to daydream as his teacher started saying the groups.

A/N, List of people in his classes (will try to include all in story at one point):

Zed (Duh)Akali, Rengar, Lucian, Trundle, Riven, Udyr, Ryze, Master Yi, Leona, Lux, Karma, Janna, Diana.

"... you guys have one month to complete this project, get started." Fiora finished. _Shit_ Zed thought, he wasn't paying attention _I don't even know who my partner is._ He was interrupted by someone tapping on his shoulder, he looked behind him it was Akali, "Zed come on we need to get started on this project." Zed looked at her quizzically "what do you mean?" "Zed we are partners remember let's get started."

"Good work Zed" She said "You too Akali." Zed replied, "Do you think we could meet at your house after school one day?" Akali said. "Ok" Zed said. "Ok"

Leave me feedback pls, if you want more pls review. I don't even know where this will go, but winging it is how I wrote this sooooooooooooo yeah.


	2. Summer break

So, yeah this is part 2. Part two of my first fanfic ever. I do not own Riot games or League of Legends if I did urf would be a thing every day. This chapter I wanted to be longer, here's the turnout. BTW if you have ever written a Zed fanfic I have probably read it and used it as inspiration, I don't own any of those either ;_;

 _One year later_

Zed POV

 _Dammit I can't find Akali anywhere._ They had just finished school for the year (they are Sophomores) and Zed was trying to find his girlfriend Akali, because he wanted to congratulate her and they had planned on going to his shorehouse together.

Akali POV

"Lucian I am not interested in you and you know I am in a relationship with Zed." I said. Lucian had been dropping hints that he wanted to date her, even though he knew she was Zed's girlfriend. "C'mon Akali, you can do better than Zed, you can do me." Lucian says trying be seductive, "Lucian, I have zero interest in you and your pickup lines, I better be meeting Zed now." I started to walk away when another student comes over and says with a tinge of annoyance in her voice "Lucian, who is this… this… this thing." They all were wearing their graduation robes so Lucian blurted "I was just congratulating her," after a small pause, "Right Akali?" I decided to tell the truth "Actually he was hitting on me even after knowing I was in a relationship" This other student said "well I am so sorry for that, I am his fiancée Senna, nice to meet you."(BTW the marriage age there is 15) " Nice to met you too, I better be finding Zed now." "K, bye" Senna said with that tinge of annoyance back in her voice. The second I left she started yelling at Lucian.

Zed POV

I had just walked past his history teacher, Fiora Laurent who congratulated me. I didn't think she was hot anymore, he had Akali, and he was raised by a ninja so he had learned self control. Right as I passed her, I saw Akali walking away from Lucian and his fiancée Senna, she seemed to yelling at Lucian for something. I snuck up behind Akali covered her eyes and said "guess whoooo?" Then the second she started to flip me over her I remembered it is a bad idea to sneak up on ninjas. I landed the flip turned around and said in a low voice almost depressed "Hi, Akali guess I found the real you." She saw who she flipped and almost cried out "Sorry Zed I didn't realize it was you." I replied as we started walking "ready to go to the beach?" And you what happens at the beach;) that isn't Akali or Zed it was me, deal wit it. "Yeah, but I need to go back to my house first." I will drive you there and then we can take my car to the shore." "Ok" she replied quietly, she was so cute when she was quiet, but she was typically sad or worried when she was quiet, so I asked her "are you alright?" "yeah, something happened, but I will tell you later." "Are you sure?" "Yeah." right then my friend Jason walked up and high fived me "see you next year Zed" "you to Jason" BTW Jason is me, HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, okay I high fived Zed GG i'm out.

They finally got to Akali's house in Zed's mercedes S class(Great car look it up). Zed's father had died (no he didn't kill him) so he lives alone, but Akali has been trying to move in with him so he won't be so lonely all the time, even though she was lonely just living with her roommate Diana. When she walked in to get her stuff she saw Diana kissing Master Yi on the couch, she decided to "see nothing" and she went up to get her bag. Here's a little about Zed, He is 16 living alone, but has some cash because his father was a rich man and Zed had a few jobs for a while so he wasn't short on money, but was always short on friends and companionship until he met Akali a year ago, when they got partnered together on a History of Runeterra assignment and Akali had to go over to his house and they became friends and then more than friends. Now Zed had someone to talk to and laugh with.

They were in the car heading down to the shore, Zed driving, Akali sleeping.

And Lucian not gettin laid AYYYYOOOOO

Thank you so much for reading this chapter pls do review all your suggestions I am 100% open to them.


	3. I LOVE YOU

Ok, Wtf I have over 200 views on this. I will try to put the whole beach section in one chapter let's see how I do. PLS LEAVE YOUR COMMENTS IN REVIEWS I WILL READ THEM ALL I PROMISE. NOW I SHALL WRITE. I shall start writing this chapter after I get food. BRB. back.

They had just arrived and Akali was already begging to go to the beach. "ZED ZED ZED can we please go to the beach now, I have never been to the beach can we go pls pls pls."

"Give me a minute Akali we just got inside"

"Fine, but in 5 minutes I am leaving with or without you."

They had arrived around 6o'clock the next day (just imagine they live far away from the beach) and Zed's house is nice and big, but around a block from the beach where Akali is dying to go. Akali is on the couch looking at her phone.

"Zed bring your bathing suit because we are going swimming"

"Akali, you know I like you a lot so that's why we can't go swimming."

"If you like me so much, why can't we do what I wan't"

"The water is so cold at this hour you could become deathly sick. We can do it tomorrow"

"Oh, well we are still going to the beach." she said while nuzzling Zed.

"Ok, if we are going we should go now before it gets dark."

"YAAAAAAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAAYAYAYAYAYAY"

"God Akali that was loud, let's get going."

"It is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen before." Exclaimed Akali

"I used to be able to say the same, but…" he said looking at Akali

"What's wrong Zed?"

"Nothing is wrong, I just used to able to say the same until I met you."

"Aw Zed." She kissed him and he returned it.

They were both wearing sweatshirts, but Zed was right, it was a cold afternoon so Akali rested her head on Zed's shoulder while they were sitting down and they just sat there for 10 minutes in silence.

"Akali, wanna grab something to eat? We will come back tomorrow."

Akali despite sleeping most of the car ride fell asleep on Zed's shoulder and he didn't want to wake her so he just kept sitting there and starting stroking her long black hair when he heard quiet sobbing. It was coming from Akali.

"Akali, what is wrong?"

"Zed, I… I think…"

"You think what Akali." Zaid was becoming worried.

"Zed I think I… I… I love you Zed and I want to stay with you forever."

Zed started to laugh "Akali I think I love you too."

They just sat there together laughing and crying and just looking out at the ocean when Zed said "really though I am hungry so do you want me to cook something up, or we could order pizza, or go out."

"Zed you can cook?"

"When you live alone it is pretty much required."

"Oh, well anyway lets order pizza."

"Ok let me call him. Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure I will pick what it is then get it started." She walked over and kissed him which he happily returned.

"See you upstairs." Akali said

"By the way Akali we can watch it in my room, it should be big enough."

"HOLY SHIT."

"What is wrong Akali." Zed said while sprinting up the stairs.

It was nothing "Zed, I have never seen a room this big, and that TV it is massive."

"Oh, we aren't watching it on there."

"Why not?"

"Because of this." Zed pushed a button on the wall and an insanely large screen came down and there was already a projector on the ceiling above Akali.

"WOAH"

"That is what we are watching the movie on, you choose I will order pizza."

"Okay Akali so what did you choose?"

"We are watching Breakfast at Katarina's."

"Never seen it before."

"REALLY?"

"Yeah, well even tomorrow I will say the same thing."

"But, we are watching it tonight.?"

"No, you are watching it tonight, I will be watching you the whole time."

"Aw, Zed that is so romantic yet sounds really creepy."

"It is?"

"Yes it is Zed." Akali was laughing

"Can I make it up to you somehow?"

"A kiss maybe." Akali was moving towards Zed and they were about to kiss when the doorbell rang. "Dammit." Zed gave Akali a quick peck on the cheek right before he sprinted downstairs opened the door, got the pizza, paid, and sprinted back upstairs.

"30 seconds not bad Zed. Where were we?"

Zed put down the pizza and kissed Akali while pushing her onto the bed.

"Hey Akali."

"What Zed?"

"Still want to watch the movie?"

"Zed I would love to, but right now I would just rather stay with you."

"Oh and Akali where are you going to sleep?"

Akali was saddened and surprised at this question "Oh well I was hoping to sleep in your bed if you are okay with that."

"Are you sure that you want to? We have never done that before."

"I'm sure… I'm sure."

Hey guys sorry this is later than usual I just had like no inspiration for this chapter and I was busy with school and other stuffs. PLS review your Ideas. I don't know where this is going and I make no plans for any chapter. BYE!


	4. Chapter 4

Someone left me a very helpful review so I will take it into account when writing this chapter.

Milestone: 400 views WTF U GUYS.

The Beach, Someplace in my head, 2015

Akali POV

I have this heat next to me, but I am to tired to see what it is, plus it is comfortable so I don't really care. "Good Morning Akali." Memories came back like a wave. They were going to watch a movie but they just made out for what felt like forever and fell asleep.

"Akali, u okay?"

"Did we, you know?"

"No."

Akali was relieved, she had never done it before and she wanted to remember it at least.

"Zed, are we at your house or mine?" She rested her head on his chest and kept it there.

"Akali, we are at the beach remember?"

"Oh"

Zed POV

Akali was so cute even in the dim light. He had realized yesterday that he loves Akali and he doesn't want to let her go, doesn't want her to be like…

"Zed… ZEd… ZED."

Zed snapped back to reality "What Akali?"

"What were you doing?" "Just thinking about the past." "Bad Zed, you have me now in the present, the past isn't as good as now right?" "Most definitely not." _Dammit she is right I have her I don't need to think about the past._ Akali stole his attention with a gentle kiss, he kissed her back and then she backed away.

"Zed I'm hungry?" Akali was pouting. "I can make pancakes? Or eggs?" "Pancakes pleeease." Akali was acting like she was five, but Zed didn't care. She was cute.

General POV

Zed was in his boxers, but then in a second he was dressed in sweats and a white tee shirt. "How did you change so fast?" "Ancient Technique. " "Oh." The tee shirt was tight which showed off his muscles, which made Akali not really care about how he got changed, and those made Akali love him even more, because of those muscles and his protectiveness, also his face was beautiful with the one scar going from his eye to his lip, his red lightly glowing eyes and ash white hair, they all added up to a human being she loved.

Zed walked out of the bedroom and went downstairs to make pancakes. As he left Akali decided it was time for her to get up so she got up and changed into a tee shirt of her own and put on some sweats, but the normal way not super fast "Dammit, I need to learn how to do that."

Zed POV

While making pancakes he heard Akali coming downstairs and he wondered, I know I love her, but does she love me, the real me, my personality."

Zed was making the last pancake with a amazing tasting oil his father got as he used on all pancakes, it tasted of like a bunch of fruit. Akali walked in "Hey, Akali, wanna sit on the couch over there?"

In my kitchen there is a little booth-like couch in the corner with a table. "Sure Zed."

Zed took his apron of as he carried the plate of pancakes, 2 other plates, and silverware part of his training his father taught him was balance so he had no trouble bringing it over and placing it down. He sat down next to Akali and said "Do you love me?"

Akali POV

Akali was a bit shocked "Of course I love you Zed." "No Akali I mean my personality, not my muscles, or my skills, or my money." "Zed, let me get this straight, even if you had none of that I would still love you, every last inch of you, your protectiveness, your kindness, your ability to forgive. Every last drop." "I trust you on this Akali, so let's eat." Zed gave her a quick peck as she snuggled into his shoulder. "What do you want to do today?" Zed asked "I guess we could go to the beach or something." "The beach it is." Akali really wanted to go to the beach since they got here.

Zed POV

"Akali I am fine with whatever we do as long as I am with you." Zed knew he loved Akali at heart, just everything about her, but he felt something was off about her answer and he didn't want _that_ to happen again… "Akali, Do you like the pancakes?" "Zed they are perfect it feels like an explosion of fruit in my mouth on every bite." "I love the fact that you love them."

General POV

Zed and Akali walked onto the beach, it was even more beautiful than yesterday, but definitely more crowded. Zed and Akali found a place for their stuff, set their umbrella and chairs up.

Akali POV

"Hey, Akali wanna go in?" "Yeah just give me a sec." "See you in then." Zed ran away and into the ocean, I sat down and watched him run into the ocean. I decided I would read a bit.

About 15 minutes later I decided I would go in, as I jogged near the Ocean I couldn't find Zed so I looked a bit harder as I walked in and saw him talking to 2 girls, one had short white hair and the other had long orange hair. They both had toned bodies, and were wearing bikinis like me, and were standing particularly close to Zed as if trying to seduce him.

I walked over to them and Zed. He saw me coming and started to tell the girls to go away, but they wouldn't listen, they seemed too tranced in Zed's eyes and muscles to leave. Once I got there I leaned on Zed's shoulder and asked the girls their names. The white haired one was Riven, and the Orange haired one was Leona. When I showed up though I could tell they didn't like me. "Please go away, we were having a conversation. Right Zed?" "Well girls, Akali here is my girlfriend." "We don't care, get her out of here." Riven said again, but Leona started to step back "Leona?" Riven said "Sorry Riv, he has a girlfriend I don't wanna get involved." "Whatever, see you later Zed." "No you won't." I said back. "Hey Zed how about I ask you, do you love me?"

He was about to answer when we heard the lifeguard whistle "GET OUT OF THE WATER SHARK SHARK SHARK GET OUT!" Zed and I were far out and the shark was coming at us fast, I was too frightened to move so Zed stepped in front of me as if he was going to fight it. As it came closer Zed got ready and landed a huge right hook onto the shark's head and the shark was knocked out, it was Rek'sai pulling a prank. As Zed and I swam in, He told "Yeah, I do."

Thank you guys for reading this chapter, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave reviews for me to get better, because I know my writing isn't perfect. So see you in the next one.

~Shadows


	5. Dinner

Hey guys sorry for being a bit behind. School is a bitch. Also I will take into account every single review, I always do and I always will, Unless it is Some BULLSHIT.

USELESS MILESTONE YYYYYAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY: 600 views bby don't even know that many people. On with the chapter!

Fancy restaurant, The Beach, Someplace in my head (in the messed up district)

ZED POV (sorry, I LOVE CAPS MUHAHAHAHA)

I was walking Akali by the arm into the fanciest restaurant in town, she looked absolutely gorgeous in a short red dress that went down to her knees, and her face looked beautiful with only very little makeup on, but it did take her awhile to get it on. She was humming:

 _You used to call me on my cell phone late night when you need my love…_

"Akali I hope you realize I call you on your cellphone no matter the time of day when we aren't together."

" Zed I know you call me, it is a song." I had never really listened to music much so I didn't really know much about it. By this time they were sitting down and despite the restaurant being packed, Akali was the only thing in his world right now, he couldn't stop staring at her, her hair, her eyes, her smile, her beautiful body.

"Zed you're staring at me."

"Oh, sorry about that." Zed was staring, but she was just so beautiful he couldn't get over it. We had sat down by now and there was a couple sitting next to us that were talking and started a conversation with us apparently their Karma and Yasuo.

"So what are your names?" Karma asked

"I'm Zed and this is Akali." We shook hands.

Yasuo asked "how old are you 2?"

Akali responded "I'm sixteen and Zed here is seventeen."

"Oh, well do you guys live here or are you here for vacation?" Yasuo said.

"I brought Akali here for vacation."

"That is cool, are you guys in a relationship or just friends?" Karma asked

"We are boyfriend and girlfriend." Akali said and started to blush.

"Sorry Zed, but it was the first thing I noticed, why are your eyes red and glowing?" Yasuo asked

"Well, hmmmm it is a bit fuzzy, but when my dad died they started to glow, they were always red though, sort of like Akali's though." I started to think why had Akali never asked about them. They were definitely a one of a kind feature.

GENERAL POV

Akali and Karma started to talk about girly things(I am a guy so girly things will have to do) while Yasuo and Zed started to talk as well.

"So Zed, you play sports."

"I do, Basketball mostly. How bout you?"

"Not anymore, an injury sidelined me and I am not cleared to play many sports."

"How old are you and Karma?"

"I am 34 and Karma is 32."

"Have any advice for me?"

"Yes, always be faithful and think about everything, life, any relationship, anything as a sentence when you feel like putting a period just put a semicolon, keep it going."(Words I live my life by BTW)

"Wow, thank you Yasuo."

"No, Problem kid." They had gotten their food and were eating and talking.

"So, Yasuo do you have any questions for me? Sorry I burdened you with so many."

"It is ok, but I will ask anyway is Akali your first love?"

"No, but I don't like to talk about her."

"K sorry, can I ask more?"

"Sure."

"Have you banged Akali?"

Zed started to blush, but thankfully no one else had heard "No" he said quietly.

"Sorry for the personal question." He was laughing "Do you love her?"

"With all my heart, I had to save her from a shark."

"I thought you looked familiar, I saw you in the paper the other day."

"Oh, thats cool." Zed never really read the newspaper so he didn't see it.

"Zed, do you have any regrets in life?" asked Yasuo

"A couple small ones, a major one or two."

"Like what?"

"One of my major ones was talking to Riven and Leona on the beach while I was in a relationship with Akali. A very well interesting conversation." A fight had started at the bar and Zed and Yasuo went over to break it up. Zed immediately tried to hold off one of the guys while Yasuo held back the other. The guy was strong, Zed was having a bit of trouble holding him back, but was holding up all the same. The guy suddenly turned around and punched Zed in the face making him fall over, his nose was bleeding. This brought back memories of his father having a fight with his uncle, and his uncle bumping into him making his nose bleed. The thoughts of his uncle enraged him, his eyes glowing even redder. Akali was rushing over to his side looking at him.

"Akali step away."

"Zed are you okay?" Akali was worried.

"I SAID STEP AWAY." Akali stepped back and Zed got up and the guy who punched him who was laughing noticed him and laughed more

"Round 2?" Zed lunged at him and the guy took a swing which Zed dodged at an inhuman speed and striking at the man's nose with even more inhuman speed and strength instantly breaking in, all Akali could do was watch terrified, Zed beat the man up mercilessly throwing constant shots at his midsection and she swore she heard a rib crack. Zed seemed unstoppable. A bystander seeing Akali so terrified walked over to her.

"Hey there pretty lady." Akali ignored him.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Akali was truly terrified and barely noticed him.

"Wanna ditch this place and come back to mine?" Akali finally looked at him and frowned. "No"

He grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"Get off me." She yelled. Zed heard this and got off the man and walked over to them and said very slowly "Get your hands off her." The guy is now slowly walking away.

"Sorry dude I… I didn't know." Zed grabbed him and was about to punch him "Stop, just stop it Zed." Akali was crying, Zed put the guy down and the guy ran away, Zed's eyes seemed to go back to normal and he went over to hug Akali and she pushed him away "monster" Akali ran away and Zed stood there shocked not knowing what to do, he went over to Yasuo who was being looked over by Karma "Dude Akali ran out and I don't know what to do."

"Dude you need to go comfort her."

"You sure."

"Yes I am sure."

K, so that took me forever, i was having the block thing a ma jig. Pls review all constructive criticism you have for me and what you want to happen in the future because well, I don't even know where this is going so I am open to ideas. Peace.

~Shadows


	6. Summer house finale

Hey guys welcome back and it seems that actually some people like this so I will keep it going don't know where it will end yadda yadda yadda.

USELESS MILESTONE YAAAAAAAYYY: 800 views, if this story hits 1000 views I might have to stop doing it cause I will be dead.

WAIT I need a pop tart brb. Back! On with the story!

The beach, someplace in my head

A bystander seeing Akali so terrified walked over to her.

"Hey there pretty lady." Akali ignored him.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Akali was truly terrified and barely noticed him.

"Wanna ditch this place and come back to mine?" Akali finally looked at him and frowned. "No"

He grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"Get off me." She yelled. Zed heard this and got off the man and walked over to them and said very slowly "Get your hands off her." The guy is now slowly walking away.

"Sorry dude I… I didn't know." Zed grabbed him and was about to punch him "Stop, just stop it Zed." Akali was crying, Zed put the guy down and the guy ran away, Zed's eyes seemed to go back to normal and he went over to hug Akali and she pushed him away "you monster!" Akali ran away and Zed stood there shocked not knowing what to do, he went over to Yasuo who was being looked over by Karma "Dude Akali ran out and I don't know what to do."

"Dude you need to go comfort her."

"You sure."

"Yes I am sure." Zed walked over to the front door not giving a shit about the food he had to pay for. He walked outside and saw Akali sitting on the curb crying into her hands. Zed walked behind her "Akali."

"What do want?" Akali retorted

"I want to talk to you."

"Why Zed? Why did you hurt that man much more than needed, why did you injure him in the first place?" She was a mix of sad and angry.

"Sorry Akali, I… I well I don't want to talk about it." Zed started to tear up himself, he hated that part of his life and also he was thinking that Akali would leave him, and he wasn' ready for it because he had been left by _her_ because he loved her and she didn't feel the same. Akali turned around and looked at him, he was leaning against the restaurant's wall and was crying, when she turned around she wanted to yell at him, but seeing him cry hit a switch in her.

"Zed." She almost whispered before running over to him and hugging him as hard as she could, Zed was surprised to see this happening just when he thought she was leaving him she hugged him.

'Now that I think about it I have never seen him cry.' Akali thought.

"Akali, wanna go home I will explain everything as long as you promise never to tell another soul unless your life depends on it."

"I promise Zed." With that they drove home.

They had come home and were on Zed's bed, Zed laying down, Akali laying next to him, they had changed into pajamas.

"Zed, I never want to see you like that again, but I wanna know, why?"

"Long story short is basically my uncle was constantly drunk and fought my father everyday and one day he gave me a bloody nose and I hated my uncle so much I guess I just got triggered."

"Oh, your eyes glowed even more than they usually and it seemed like u were someone else, not the loving protective one I know." Zed pulled Akali closer to him and kissed her the top of her head.

"Do I need to worry about competition? You are pretty hot, and when that guy made a move on you, you seemed pretty interested." She pulled away a bit and lightly punched him in the arm before she curled back up against him.

"I absolutely hated when he hit on me and no, you are the only one right now."

"Right now?" Zed asked trying to annoy her a bit "what about tomorrow?" Akali punched him again a little harder this time.

"Shut up, you know what I meant." Zed laughed a bit, but then became serious.

"After it all went down I actually thought you were going to leave me, I thought you would ignore me for the rest of the night and tomorrow, even when we drove back, demand to be dropped off at your house first and went in and left forever."

"Zed. You seriously thought that I would do that?"

"100% serious."

"Awwww, little baby Zed, afwaid. Zed I wouldn't leave you so fast, I would draw it out to make you suffer." It was her turn to mess with him.

"Remind me not to give you a reason to leave me." Zed was half joking, half being serious. After that they just layed there in a comfortable silence and eventually Akali fell asleep so Zed lifted her head as gingerly as he could and then went out to get a blanket to cover them before falling asleep as well. They had slept in the same bed for the past two weeks without doing anything, if u catchin ma drift.

When Akali woke without the now usual and almost expected heat of Zed next to her she was saddened and disappointed. She would have to talk to Zed about how she wanted to sleep at his over the rest of the summer, and on weekends. Now on to the matters of where Zed was, after she rubbed her eyes a few times and after she did that she noticed two neatly packed bags near the door "hmm so Zed packed." She went downstairs and then she realized how hungry she actually was, when she walked in she saw a pile on pancakes she had learned to love, next to a note, she decided to hold off the pancakes and read the note.

 _Akali, I went out for a run and should be back by eight thirty. I made you pancakes. See you soon._

Akali looked at the time and it was eight twenty so she should have time to eat before Zed got back. 'I wonder if Zed is actually running? What if he is with someone else. Oh no he is leaving me. *sob* *sob* *eat* *eat* (she is a teenage girl, my sister is 13 and she thinks like this.) I bet he is with another girl now, wait if I check his phone I will be able to tell. I wonder where it is.' Akali looked around and saw his phone sitting on the other counter. 'Wait, if he was cheating on me, why would he leave his phone.' Akali walked over and turned it on, there were no new messages so Akali was somewhat relieved, but she wanted to see all his texts, so she had to guess the password. "Is it beach, No. School, No. Tsk is the best, Surprisingly no. WHAT COULD IT BEEEEEEEEEEE!" It suddenly came to Akali "It is obviously, Zed. WHAT IT ISN'T HE IS CRAZY. Maybe it could be Akali." After she typed it in the phone opened and she had access to all his texts, she checked them all and there was no other GIRL even on his phone, other than Akali. "Whew. I was getting scared there." She heard the door open and turned off the phone, put it down and sat back down eating the pancakes.

"Helloooo?"

"Oh, you are up hey Akali."

"How was your run?"

"It was great, there was a cool breeze today." Zed walked over to her and gave her a kiss on top of her head 'Goddam she looks cute in those pajamas. I am going to make a move.'

"Hey Akali, I need to take a shower."

"Okay."

"Wanna take it with me?"

AYYYOOOO Sorry I really prolonged this beach house scene, I think the series might become a weekly kinda dealio, Review your thought and suggestions and also what you want to happen. I might even respond, OH NO A RESPONSE AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Peace. That was a good pop tart. I finished it halfway through. And remember kids, SCHOOL IS A BITCH. Peace.


	7. Summer house finale(fo real doh)

Some parts may vary a lot because, how I write displays how I feel at the moment and my mood. The fight scene where Akali almost left Zed, I wrote when I was feeling shitty, then I took a break and I was in a better so I had a good outcome(If I didn't Akali might have left Zed ;_;). The most planning I have done is I took a shower and thought about what I might want to happen. Sorry for long intro. CHARGE!

Oh, almost forgot USELESS MILESTONE: 950

The Beach, Someplace in my head

Akali blushed so hard Zed thought her head was going to explode he laughed.

"Oh, well… um I well… uhhhh… Sure I guess." She smiled shyly at him. Now it was Zed's turn to blush, he didn't expect her to say yes "are you sure?"

"100%" She grabbed his hand and dragged him up to his bathroom and they both slowly got undressed and got in the shower.

*** (I don't feel confident enough to write a lemon yet.)

After they left the shower where they washed and teased each other they grabbed some clothes from their bags when suddenly Akali asked Zed "how have you been able to not have sex with me throughout the year we have been together. Am I not beautiful or something?" Zed was taken back a bit by the question. "What?" Akali repeated "well, 1) How have you been able to control your sexual desires? 2) Am I beautiful?"

"first you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen, and secondly I guess my self control is above average and sometimes being with Irelia is just enough." Akali was about to yell at him, but then he saw the look on her face and fell over laughing "I was just joking, I would never do that, along with the self control I have learned loyalty, and that is the most key thing there is in a relationship is loyalty. The real answer is really well I don't know. I just have." She was still mad so asked another personal question "Have you ever masturbated since we have together?"

"Actually I have not." Zed responded with a straight face. Zed offered to take her duffel for her which she obviously accepted, she walked behind him throwing light punches at him the entire time until they got to the car. Zed threw the bags in the trunk and got around on the driver's side while Akali got in the passenger seat. They started driving in a semi-awkward silence. Akali sort of still giving Zed the silent treatment because of his joke earlier, but then she remembered what she wanted to talk about. "Hey Zed."

"What is it Akali?" Zed asked sort of questioningly, still keeping his eyes on the road. "Can I sleep at your house for the rest of the summer and on fridays and saturdays throughout school? And maybe at one point move in with you?"

"Thought you were mad at me?" Zed responded trying to hold in a laugh.

"I am, just my roommate is driving me crazy."

"Oh, so it isn't because you wanna be with me? I understand."

'C'mon Zed stop being annoying and just say yes already, I wanna fall asleep next to you and wake up next to you.' Akali was thinking. "Hey, on my end, it is a 2 for one deal, and on your end you get to spend more time with me. You said I was the most beautiful person you have ever seen."

"K, then I will let you sleep at my house."

"YAAY, I will mostly spend the day with you as well. Oh, and Zed it's cold in here."

"Oh, sorry you can wear one of my sweatshirts, it is in the backseat. Can you reach it?"

Akali reached over and barely reached it. "Yeah I got it." Akali absolutely loved wearing Zed's sweatshirts because they were really comfortable, with lots of room inside because Zed is bigger than her with her petite frame. Zed loved having her wear them because she looked really cute in them, not hot, but cute.' WHO AM I KIDDING. Akali is always hot.' Zed was thinking, he was smiling to himself. "What are you smiling about?" Zed let out a small laugh. "Oh nothing."

"You don't usually smile, unless something happens. So what is it?"

"I just realized despite what happened in my past, I am insanely lucky. I am in the best shape of my life, I have a lot of money, and most importantly I have the most hot and beautiful girl in the district (not US so there are no states) if not the country, as my girlfriend."

"Aren't hot and beautiful the same?"

"Hot is entirely looks, beautiful is maybe 90% personality and 10% looks. To me atleast."

"Zed that is wonderful." Akali gave Zed a quick peck on the cheek.

 _10 minutes later (still in car)_

"Zed, I am bored. Wanna play truth or truth? We can't really do dares in the car especially when one of us is driving." Zed hesitated for a bit. "I will play, you go first." Akali thought for a bit. "Ok. Were you ever popular in school and do you want to be?" Zed immediately responded "Nope, never was with boys, but girls tended to like me throughout middle school and last year. Now I have no desire to be popular for both genders besides you obviously. Hmm, My turn." It was Zed's turn to think for a bit. "K. If I wasn't ' in school. Who would you have dated? Or be dating now?" Akali thought for a bit. "Akali we will be home soon so you can ask me one more question then we will be there."

"To answer your question I would say I wouldn't be dating, or I would be dating Ezreal." Zed laughed a booming laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Actually a bit sad, see I used to be in class with Ez 2 years ago so we were in eighth grade. What Ez would do is say he loves you, use you and then spit you back out again. He had 3 girlfriends every like 2 months." Akali was mortified she couldn't believe how she almost dated that guy. 'Thank God I have Zed.' It was silent a bit. "If you didn't meet me would you have dated anyone?"

"Nope I would probably still be mentally scarred. We are here." The ride felt super short when they were talking together. Zed being the gentleman he is opened the door of the car for Akali, helped her out and then went to grab the bags, but before he could Akali pulled him to her and kissed him hard right on the lips and Zed immediately kissed back and they just stayed there for a bit before Zed let go and went to go grab their bags and brought them in.

*** (after a pretty uneventful lunch)

Despite it only being 3 in the afternoon Zed was extremely tired from the last few weeks, he was sitting on the couch, Akali's head was on his lap he was stroking her hair. "Akali I am tired so I am going to take a nap." Akali mumbled something in response. "Just nod if you wanna take one as well." Akali half nodded before letting out a massive yawn. Zed carried her up the stairs and into his room placing her on one side of the bed and himself on the other before Akali lazily rolled over to him and put her head on his chest and slightly whispered "you promised." Before they both fell asleep.

Hey guys I finished this a day earlier than usual, but I just didn't post it and haven't been able to since. I really had a lack of free time this week. I planned to get it done earlier, but you know SCHOOL'S A BITCH. Also I FINALLY KNOW WHERE I AM GOING WITH THE STORY YAY ME. Review all suggestions, I might even change the course of the story.


	8. Update!

WE HIT 1,000! AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH I LOVE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU. NO MATTER WHERE YOU ARE FROM. IN 8 CHAPTERS DOH R U FO REALSIES. WHATEVER I AM DED SO THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HOPEFULLY BE UP ON FRIDAY, BECAUSE I AM GOING ON A TRIP WITHOUT WIFI:(, BUT I HAVE MY PHONE AND A LOT OF TRAVEL TIME. SO FUCK YEAH 3 CHAPTERS IN A WEEK. BOOMSHAKALAKA.


	9. end of summer

Hey guys as you know… WE HIT 1000 which Is way more than the amount of people I know. On with the chapter. Did I mention now I know way I might end the first arc. This will probs be a massive chapter.

2 months later, Zed's house, still someplace in my head.

"Zed I really don't wanna go to school TOMORROW ughhhhhhh." Zed sighed "Akali I am not your father, but I will be your daddy." Zed winked. Akali looked up at him from her position lying in his lap and slapped him. "Bad Zed. Stop it". Zed rubbed his cheek, where she slapped him. "Ow, dat hurt. Damn girl you are strong." Akali laughed a bit before slapping him again a bit lighter, in the same place. "Be more respectful to women."

"Sorry m'lady, anywhere you would like to go?"

"What?"

"To go get pizza it is." Zed picked Akali up and carried her out into the garage, and into the car, opened the door for her and put her in the passenger seat. Zed walked around the car and got in the Driver's seat and pulled out of the driveway. Akali originally protested, but now she just went along with it. Zed had told her that since it was the last day of summer they were going to have fun. Zed planned to take Akali to a zoo because she had never been to one before.

AKALI POV

Zed is taking me to a Zoo, I have never been to one, but my friends say they are really fun. I am wearing one of Zed's sweatshirts with a tight white tee-shirt under it, with some sweats. Summer is ending so it was getting colder out. Zed was wearing a tee-shirt, and some sweatpants as well, the cold never really bothered him. "Akali what do you want to see first?"

"I wanna see everything!" Zed laughed a bit. "What is so funny?"

"Oh, it is just you sounded like you were 10. So excited." Zed started walking Akali to the bird cages.

"K, I will take you to the birdcage then." Zed's white hair, and red eyes always draw attention in public, because they were so uncommon, but Akali loved both of them so she didn't care. My purple eyes are also considered weird (I forgot what color I made them, I want them to be purple. purple it is) ,but a lot of people don't notice them as much.

*** (10 minutes later) General POV

"Woah, I used to see these lizards in my backyard where I used to live." Akali exclaimed loudly. "Oh, interesting i've never seen them before."

"IS THAT WHO I THINK IT IS, the eyes, the hair, the girlfriend. It must be Zed!" Zed looked to his left to find his best friend Shadow (the new me, basically what I am saying is disregard the first 2 chapters, I was terrible at writing then, now I suck but I am not terrible) , but Zed was allowed to call him by his real name Matt, he is called Shadow because in school he wasn't really noticed by a lot of people other than Zed. Zed saw a lady next to shadow clinging onto his arm. Zed and Shadow (I will most likely refer to me as Shadow) performed their secret handshake before Zed asked. "Who is this lovely lady?"

"Oh, yeah this is Caitlyn she is my girlfriend." Shadow himself was a bit of a nerd, he knew a lot of things, but he was also in good shape as well a little bit smaller than Zed though. Zed and him had been best friends since probably 1st grade. Caitlyn is well… Caitlyn I mean like GODDAMN, ugh fine I will be descriptive. Ummm, she has hazel eyes, small mouth, uhh around 5' 5'' sorta short brown hair, lean, really fit, eyebrows on fleek, British accent. Happy? Good, moving on, where were we? Oh.

*** (30 minutes later)

The group had already seen most of the zoo and apparently Caitlyn had never been to one either, but had used to live near a safari. The group was eating lunch at a bakery _Morgana & Pantheon's bakery, _the girls talked about their boyfriends while they just were just catching up. "When did you meet Caitlyn?"

"Around the start of summer around June 15th I think." (Yay for random number generators)

"Where?" Shadow let out a small laugh. "Actually, I met her at the library, she needed help studying for something, I helped, we went to lunch, I got her number and BAM that's how it happened." Zed was almost in shock, he met someone like her in a library? "Dude I am so happy for you!" Zed said.

"Do you really like Shadow?" Akali asked Caitlyn. "Yeah I do, he's a love."

"Do you guys live together?" Akali really wanted to learn more. Caitlyn blushed ."Well not yet, but I recently moved to this district and need a place to stay. I think I am going to your high school, Andrew McCorkle High?"(yay for random name generators) "That's the one. Hey Shadow."

"Yeah Akali?"

"Caitlyn needs a place to stay for school, your house open?"

"Of course." Caitlyn blushed even more, "really?"

"Yes, really Caitlyn. Can't just leave a pretty girl out on the streets." Caitlyn blushed so hard Akali thought her head was gonna explode. "And no Cait you don't need to pay rent." Shadow added. Caitlyn was really excited now because she has been in a bit of a financial struggle since moving. "Wanna get outta here?" Zed and Shadow asked the girls. "Yeah let's go." The group started walking to the exit when "Hey, uhh Zed can u give Cait and me a ride back to my place?"

"Sure, you guys hop in the back."

Caitlyn butted in. "Actually can we go to my house first, because if I am going to be living with Shadow I will need to grab my stuff."

"Yeah, no problem Cait, where do you live?" Caitlyn told him where to go, and eventually they reached a small apartment complex that looked run down and old. Cait and Shadow walked into the complex and went to Cait's room.

General POV (following Cait and Matt)

Matt and Cait were walking inside when Matt said, "by the way Cait I only have one bed so you can use that, I will sleep on the couch."

"Oh, if you don't want me to sleep at your house I can stay here, Love."

"Nope, especially after seeing how bad this place looks, I will sacrifice sleeping in a bed for you. And I want you to know this, my real name is Matt, people just call me Shadow because I am quite hard to notice so it seems like I am not even there, I sorta just adapted to Shadow after a while. Sorry for not telling you sooner."

"Hmmm, I like them both, but I will call you Matt, who knows about your real name?"

"Zed and you." By now they already in her apartment "VI! You home?"

"Over here." Vi responded. "Alright, Vi I am moving out."

"What? Where you gonna live?" Vi was a mix of shocked and sad. Caitlyn's friend Vi had short pink hair, was taller than Shadow,was bigger in the chest area, than Cait. (You know what, I was trying to be polite, but fuck it.) She had bigger tits, and a tattoo under one of her eyes (don't have wifi can't lookup what eye it is) of either her name or the Roman numeral for 6.

"Vi, I am moving in with my boyfriend, Shadow." Vi rushed over to Caitlyn. "Boyfriend? Your leaving me alone?"

"Vi, I have had a boyfriend for 2 months now, and I need to live in better conditions." Vi moved from Cait over to Shadow and grabbed his collar. "I swear if you lay a hand on her or treat her wrong I will come after you myself and kill you!" Vi shouted and was about to punch him, when a crying Caitlyn grabbed her arm. "Stop! Just stop!" Caitlyn sobbed out. Vi put Shadow down and almost whispered. "Cait, I… I am so sorry."

"Whatever I will get my stuff and leave WITH SHADOW." Extra emphasis on the end. Caitlyn got all her stuff, it all fit into 1 duffel bag. Shadow was waiting for her by the doorway. "You ready?"

"Yeah, bye Vi."

"Bye… Caitlyn." Shadow put his arm around Cait's shoulders. She still had some tears on her face. Shadow took her bag set it down and turned to face her, he rubbed the tears off her face. "Cait, I don't want you worrying about me, I could have escaped that situation."

"How, she takes karate and did you see any of the holes in the walls? She made those when she was angry, she seemed pretty angry so of course I was worried."

"I have some special abilities, yeah let's call them that, they would allow me to get away."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, magic exists and I have been gifted with the ability to "flicker" It allows me to move at an insanely fast speed so it seems like I am flickering everywhere. I also have an ability to heal people including myself."

"I know you wouldn't lie to me but I am calling BS."

"Slap me."

"What?"

"I said slap me."

Caitlyn hesitated, but then slapped him across the face.

"Damn, you hit hard." Shadow got knocked over and Caitlyn rushed to his side. "Are you okay?" Shadow just flickered behind her and she turned around. "Woah."

"That's the first one." He put his hand up to his cheek where she slapped him and a small green glow emitted from it, and all of a sudden his cheek was fine. "Still haven't been lying to you, and I don't intend to do so in the future." Caitlyn was shocked. 'Am I dating a monster?' She thought. "I know you are probably thinking that I am a monster, but I assure you I am not. I just am special In a way, and I never use my abilities anyway."

"It's fine, I still love you… Matt." Now it was Shadow's turn to blush. He picked up her bag and walked out with her bag in one hand, and his other around Cait's shoulders. When they got back to the car, Shadow put Caitlyn's bag in the trunk and sat in the back. "If you guys were in there for much I would have come in and see how you were doing."

"Her roommate wasn't quite ready to let her go. Sorry about that."

"It's fine dude." Now that they were moving Caitlyn slid from her side over to Matt, hugged him, yawned and put her head on his shoulder falling asleep despite it only being 6:30.

"Thanks for the ride Zed." Shadow thanked his friend.

"No problem bro, see yah tomorrow."

"See yah." Shadow picked up Caitlyn, grabbed her bag and carried her into his house and walked upstairs, and gently placed her on the bed after putting her bag down. He bent down kissing her on the forehead. "Goodnight." He whispered and turned to go to the couch when she grabbed his arm pulling him closer. She mumbled. "No… Matt… Stay, but I swear if." She fell asleep, and Matt got in on the other side, typically he wore some sweatpants and no shirt, he has a six pack (I mean like obvi, it is me). When he got in he felt Caitlyn roll over and wrap her arms around him and place her head on his chest she mumbled "better...pillow." She started rubbing a hand along his abs. Matt did not dare move, in fear of waking her. Eventually Matt fell asleep holding Caitlyn's petite frame in his arms.

Hey, Guys great chapter it took me 3 hours to write this. pls review. next chapter ends arc thingie.


End file.
